Return to Original Sin
by SecretSparrowTodd
Summary: Living happily ever after is what the Todds have always dreamed of, yet nothing ever seems to go to plan. When Sweeney keeps mysteriously disappearing from the household Nellie begins to get suspicious. Has Sweeney gone back to his old ways with his silver blade in his hand? Or is she losing trust in him? Doubt, fear, sin is to be expected. Sequel to Tales of Another Beating Heart.


**The sequel to Tales has arrived. I have racked my brain until it has convulsed nothing but Sweenett... And I've thrown this together, prologue for now, I'll post the next one really soon! Enjoy ;)**

**(If you haven't read Tales of A Beating Heart this story will be really really confusing for you, so I recommend reading that first, but if you like confusing ok, read on!) XD**

**Disclaimer: From now until the end of the story I own nothing other than my own characters and the plot. **

* * *

**Return to Original Sin**

**Prologue**

He was watching, like he always did. He followed her everywhere, staying in the darkest of corners so that no one else would look there to find him. She felt unnerved by the unknown presence because she sensed something evil, like she should run away or tell the man clinging to her side to flee now while he still had the chance. Yet she hadn't the faintest as to why.

Her eyes flicked away, skin crawling when the gentleman on her arm gave her a peck on the cheek. Her eyes widened. She hadn't been so unsettled on the dates she'd been on before... Why was this so different?

She squeezed the glass in her hands, looking down at the whiskey within it as the man beside her smacked his hands down onto the counter for the bar tender's attention.

Her dark invisible stalker was glaring at the two of them, necking his shots of gin and banging each glass down onto the table when he was finished.

The place was deserted, for most of the trade went on in the room next door, since it was the nearest drug outlet for miles so it was always really busy. The man at the bar next to her snatched up his drink, forcing it down his weak throat and almost choking when swallowing the last of the stuff.

He hated seeing her with another man, he hated that it had to be this way.

He hated having to use the woman he loved to get a decent kill.

He hated that this was his only option in order to get to the vermin that littered the Earth, and found that ridding the world of evil men was his purpose, as he no longer could risk his family after what had happened, and put them in danger.

Even when he'd mellowed, realized he _could _love and had a daughter and wife of his own to prove it...

That desire for bringing death to those that didn't deserve the privilege to live... It was too tempting, and addictive and disturbingly thrilling. He had thought the itch he had was long gone, yet the call of the razor had been too strong...

He was risking everything to do this.

Everything could fall apart.

Who knows? The next victim could be one that she actually falls for... he wasn't there for her anymore, he had been forced away, had his life stripped out and ripped up right in front of him... All over again.

All of this, was what he had allegedly done.

Even so, he _wanted_ to notice her, to love her, to be a father.

Yet he was a ghost to his family.

She could always feel something there whenever she went out, felt something watching, lurking; a tortured soul shining through sorrowful eyes whenever she and her daughter hurried past.

Who had he been kidding?

He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to watch the man his woman was hugging.

She didn't know it was him. He'd been keeping himself hidden. Too hidden for his own true love to notice who he was. He wore a black hood wherever he went, to conceal the flash of white in his hair - that's how he was known to the public, the law system and newspapers...

He hid himself from the outside world, and concealed it from the inside too.

He was a shadow that only the peripheral noticed, and whenever the vision was focused onto the hooded figure's location... the apparition would be gone.

He opened his eyes, flicking them up to focus them on the man and his wife, now joking together like he wasn't even there. Whether she knew that someone was watching her or not, didn't seem to put her off.

She thought he was gone. Dead.

And so she'd moved on, which... he wasn't too happy about.

She hadn't had faith in him.

He'd told he wouldn't be dying, wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon so there wasn't anything to worry about.

Yet she hadn't believed him.

Yes, _on paper, written in ink_, Sweeney Todd is declared _dead_.

He scowled at the man, fingers tracing the handle of his cool, silver razor. The man kissed her goodbye, hand leaving her waist as she departs.

The cut-throat criminal smirked, flicking the razor open and shut, like a dice that's choosing whether this one lives or dies... The other men Nellie had seen had been ever so unlucky...

And this one was too.

The psychotic angel avenger was back...

... back to his original ways of sin.


End file.
